You only die in Japan twice
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Tsukune and Moka are finally getting married, but their wedded bliss is interrupted when an old enemy returns to take on the world.
1. Guess who's back

**(For those of you just joining us)**

**A few months ago Dr. Yoshi Serizawa, Professor of biology at Yokai Academy, used the DNA of all Tsukune's friends to create his version of the perfect girl, he called her Demona. Demona inherited all Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby's powers, as well as their desire for Tsukune. She challenged them all to a fight for his hand and proved too great a match for even Moka, but all the while Moka's vampire blood took over Tsukune completely and he was given the choice to evolve or die. To stay with his friends Tsukune chose relinquish his humanity completely and became the Legendary Super Ghoul, a being of unfathomable power unseen for centuries. Tsukune then used his newfound power to defeat Demona and save his friends.**** It was assumed that Demona was vaporized by what was at the time Tsukune's most powerful attack, the ****Ulikai'e'emakeloa.**

**Sometime later Tsukune and the rest of the newspaper club was invited to the beachside manner of the most famous witch in the world, Jessina Esmeralda, who upon their arrival predicted her own murder and offered a five million dollar reward to whoever solved the crime. One by one the servants of the mansion began to die, until Tsukune deduced that the killer was Mrs. Esmeralda's butler Ulysses, who turned out to be a rare and powerful Greek Diamond Dragon. Tsukune and his friends fought for their lives, but despite the fact that Tsukune had been training with his new Super Ghoul powers for weeks, they were completely outmatched and saved only by the timely arrival of the Headmaster. In Mrs. Esmeralda's will Tsukune received not only the five million dollars he had been promised, but half of her entire fortune, and unknown to everyone else… a ring. The ring came with instructions from Mrs. Esmeralda that Tsukune would give it to whoever he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and even though he'd be under pressure to make that decision, she told him to do what would make him happy and that it was his decision to make and no one else's.**

**A few days before graduation Tsukune proposed to Moka and she accepted, that had been the easy part. When Tsukune broke the news to the others after commencement they were all heartbroken, but Mizore's mother, who was determined to make Tsukune her son-in-law, brought up the fact that even though vampires were free to love whomever they pleased, they still needed permission from the bride's father in order for the engagement to be valid. Much to everyone's surprise Tsukune went immediately to Castle Shuzen and challenged Moka's father Issa for the right to marry her. Through the training provided by the spirit of his predecessor Udar the Wicked, Tsukune's powers had increased by leaps and bounds since the fight with Ulysses, and he was able to put up a fight, until Issa transformed into a huge demonic bat and began to beat him senseless, forcing Tsukune to use his last resort, the Black Death Ball. When Tsukune had Issa at his mercy he choose to spare him, knowing that otherwise Moka would only hate him for it. With this act of selflessness Issa told Moka to do whatever she wanted, and he wouldn't stop her.**

**Tsukune knew how disappointed the others felt, so he showed them the letter that came with the ring Jessina Esmeralda had given him, saying that they would find love somewhere else. Now that the others have made peace with the fact that Tsukune will marry Moka, the wedding day is rapidly approaching, but unknown to Tsukune there is still someone who hasn't given up on him.**

"Damn vampires…"

Tsurara Shirayuki had been all set to have her daughter Mizore marry Tsukune Aono as soon as they graduated from Yokai Academy, she had picked out a dress and everything, but then that blasted Moka Akashiya seduced Tsukune into choosing her instead, and if she or any of her fellow snow fairies tried to interfere then Issa Shuzen would wipe out their entire species. Mizore had been cheated out of a husband and children by those leeches and now she was going to attend the wedding when she should be the one getting married.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll be the one who catches the bouquet."

Suddenly the room became cold, even for a snow fairy that lived in the mountains. Any light in the room was suddenly snuffed out.

"Hello? Is somebody there? Darling, is that you?"

The answer came in the form of a blast of energy that froze Tsurara to the wall. She was an experienced snow fairy, but for some reason she was unable to free herself.

"What's the meaning of…"

Before Tsurara could finish her sentence she felt something sharp cut across her face, it was only moments before she felt warm blood trickling down her cheek.

"What have you done to my…"

Tsurara was face to face with someone whose face was hidden inside the hood of a black cloak. Her huge razor sharp nails were pointing at Tsurara's throat.

"Ageha?"

"No… I'm a hell of a lot worse."

"What do you want with me?"

"Here's the way this works old bag; I ask you a question, you tell me an answer, one question one answer, if I don't get the answer I want to hear then we've got a problem, and if we've got a problem your face has a problem. Is that clear?"

"How dare you? Who do you think you are?"

Tsurara was slashed across the other side of her face.

"I think I'm not the one frozen to the wall with her "flawless skin" getting damaged."

"Okay… what do you want?"

"Where is the Printesa Elizabeth e diamant albastru de dragoste?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's funny… I believe you… In that case where do you keep your jewelry?"

"Uh… In there…"

"Okay… You stay right there."

Before Tsurara could do anything the cloaked person covered her mouth with a sheet of ice. She then walked over to the room Tsurara had looked at. Tsurara could hear her going through stuff.

"No… no… no… no… hmm… There you are."

She came out holding a perfectly cut blue diamond that was the size of orange.

"Thank you for your assistance Mrs. Shirayuki… And don't worry, that ice will melt eventually."

She left Tsurara without saying another word. It was snowing when she came outside. She was grateful for being part snow fairy, otherwise she'd be freezing to death for wearing only her cloak and the rather revealing outfit she wore underneath.

"Time for a little music."

She took out her iPod and selected a song before she let loose her wings and took off. As she flew across the night sky she admired her prize. The diamond glittered in the moonlight.

"Diamonds are forever… they are all I need to please me... they can stimulate and tease me… they won't leave in the night, I've no fear that they might desert me… Diamonds are forever… hold one up and then caress it… touch it, stroke it, and undress it… I can see every part, nothing hides in the heart to hurt me… I don't need love, for what good will love do me? Diamonds never lie to me, for when love's gone… they luster on."

That song may have been right about the fact that diamonds outlive a man, but it was wrong about the part where she didn't need love because she had them.

"You can't perform unspeakable acts of passion and carnality with a diamond. Love is one of the reasons I'm looking for these things in the first place."

After awhile she finally made it back to the city. She could see the lights were on in the penthouse.

"Harold is no doubt waiting for me."

After the incident at Yokai Academy she needed to find a place to stay, luckily Harold Hernandez, heir to a wealthy American weapons manufacturer, was staying in town. So far Harold had proved to be an excellent stooge, doing whatever he was told, then again that wasn't really a challenge. Almost no man could resist her charm, even the wealthiest of individuals would become a servant for her. When she landed on the balcony she saw that he was there inside waiting for her.

"Welcome home, Mistress Demona…"

"Evening Harold…"

Spoiled from a life of luxury, Harold used to be about a hundred and fifty pounds overweight, but as the months went by Demona noticed that he had really slimmed down.

"Did you get what you went out for?"

"Mm-hmm." she said showing him the diamond.

As Demona took off her cloak Harold's face turned pink, then again who wouldn't given the outfit she was wearing underneath.

"Mistress I have your sustenance prepared… If you'd like."

Demona looked in mirror and saw that wrinkles were forming on her face and her hair was turning gray in some areas.

"Excellent suggestion."

Demona sat down on the leather armchair next to the TV and sunk her teeth into the warm blood packet that Harold had prepared for her.

"Mmm… AB positive…"

When Demona had sucked the packet dry she looked in her vanity mirror and was relieved to see the youth return to her face.

"Much better."

"Mistress, why does that happen to you?"

"Because my creator forgot to take into account the possibility of birth defects when he created me. It's hard enough to make a perfect genetic duplicate of someone, and I'm a hybrid."

"Is there any way to fix it?"

"That's one of the reasons I'm collecting these diamonds."

"What do they do?"

"All in good time Harold… Now tell me what you've found out about Tsukune Aono."

"Uh… Mistress… I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"… Go ahead."

"I'm afraid he and that girl you mentioned are to be married."

"… When?"

"Tommorow…"

Harold was worried that Demona was going to bite his head off or something, but she just sat there admiring the latest addition to her collection.

"I will deal with that later; you concentrate on finding the next diamond."

"Yes mistress."

After Harold had left the room Demona just continued to look at the blue diamond.

"Enjoy yourself while you can sister Moka… When I'm done Tsukune will dump you like yesterday's trash."

**(To be contniued)**

**New illustration available on deviantart**

**Demona's new look**


	2. Last chance for vegging

Most people spend their bachelor parties either at a strip club or at the bar getting drunk under the table, not Tsukune Aono, he had to get up in the morning, and he'd hate to think of what his future wife would do to him if he did something too wild. Tsukune was spending his last night as a bachelor vegging out at home. He was on his own because most of his friends were girls, and they were at Moka's bachelorette party, just so she could keep an eye on them. Tsukune didn't mind that it was just himself, the TV, and whatever food he had provided for himself, this was probably the last night he could do stuff like this.

Even though Tsukune had the complete remastered Red vs. Blue Blood Gulch Chronicles playing in front of him, the only thing he could hear was the conversation he had with Moka's other self from the night her father approved of their engagement.

"_I am Moka, thy god; you will sacrifice everything to please me. You will be my loyal servant for all eternity… You do all the housework."_

"_Housework?"_

"_Do the dishes, laundry, mow the lawn, take out the trash, etcetera."_

"_Okay, I can understand mowing the lawn and taking out the trash, but isn't the laundry and dishes usually a woman thing?"_

"_Only if you want to be a virgin for the rest of your life."_

The sound of Church's ten megaton bomb going off on the TV brought Tsukune back to reality. He should have expected something like this, Moka was descended from a line of royal vampires, he was surprised that her other self had even approved of him. Time and time again she had told him that he wasn't good enough for her, and there were times when Tsukune himself believed it. He could still remember what she had said when he asked her about it.

"_I never thought you'd have the strength to free my heart, but you worked tirelessly day by day until finally the prison bars just gave away."_

"_I didn't know you were a poet."_

"_I heard that somewhere."_

Gaining Moka's approval hadn't been an easy task, then again nothing worthwhile ever was. Ever since their fateful meeting at Yokai Academy Tsukune had worked long and hard to gain the approval of Moka's other self. He had given her his blood, he had risked his life by staying at Yokai Academy just so he could be with her, he had given up his humanity just so he could stay with her, and now he was willing to give her all his love and the rest of his life, but now it looked like he still had to work just to keep her approval.

"_Just remember to keep both me and the other Moka happy, because if you don't all I have to do is cut off your head."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me…"_

"_You wouldn't really do that, would you? You'd miss me."_

"_Do you really want to take that chance?"_

Tsukune was confident he could keep Moka's outer self happy, but he wasn't sure he could do the same with her inner self. Having descended from a royal family of vampires it should only be natural that Moka's other self demand they be treated like a queen. Then again Tsukune had heard somewhere that in order for any marriage to be successful, just about everyone had to treat their wife like a queen, but Tsukune doubted that anyone had ever been married to a vampire with two personalities; one kind and caring, the other cold, reserved, and aristocratic. Once again Tsukune wondered why a girl like her would ever settle for an average person like him.

Tsukune had been so lost in thought that he had missed several episodes. As he picked up his episode guide to see where he was he noticed his new and improved golden Holy Lock, the one the headmaster had given him after his fight with Demona to keep his new Super Ghoul nature at bay. Not long after that he and his friends were invited to the beachside manor owned by Jessina Esmeralda, the most famous witch in the world. That night she was brutally murdered and Tsukune was the only one to solve the crime, so he had received not only the five million dollars that had been promised, but he had also received have her entire fortune in her will.

"That's right… I'm not just an average person anymore."

Tsukune was also the only person who could remove Moka's Rosario, which could only be removed by a person who truly cared about her. This was brought up by Yukari when Moka's father claimed he wasn't good enough for Moka. She called all the other boys at Yokai Academy a bunch of "masturbating assholes who are afraid of commitment" and that when Tsukune said he loved Moka he really meant it. Sure he had some perverse thoughts every once in awhile, but that was only natural for someone his age, and he would never make Moka do something she was uncomfortable with, and she would never do that to him either.

Tsukune knew that marriage wasn't just about sex, sure that was part of it, but it wasn't the whole thing. Sex was just a way for couples to pledge themselves to each other, that and reproduction. When you say you love someone it means you want what's best for that person. Tsukune took this into account when he made his decision as to who he would give the ring Jessina Esmeralda had given him. He could tell that Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby all really cared about him, but they seem more focused on the physical part of a relationship like this more than anything else. Both Mizore and Kurumu's mothers only seemed to care about how quickly Tsukune could give them grandchildren, but Moka never rushed him into anything, they had taken the road step by step, and now they were going to be married tomorrow. Tsukune knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it was going to be worth it.

**(To be continued)**


	3. As long as you both shall live

"Tsukune… Tsukune Aono! Wake up!"

"Huh? Kyoko?"

"Did you just spend the whole night in front of this TV?"

Tsukune had asked his cousin to make sure he got up in the morning.

"Holy crap! What time is it?"

"It's eleven o'clock, you're getting married in a couple hours, and you're a mess."

It took Tsukune a couple minutes to fully take in the fact that he was getting married today. He forced himself to get into the bathroom to shower, shave, and thoroughly brush his teeth. After a quick meal he put on his suit.

"Oh Tsukkie, you look so handsome!"

After she hugged him Kyoko noticed how much her cousin was sweating, and she suspected it wasn't just because he was wearing a suit on a hot summer day.

"Are you getting cold feet?"

"You have no idea…"

When Tsukune fought Moka's father he had been able to suppress his heartbeat to the point where it was inaudible, now it was beating like a drum.

"I don't care if your bare feet are standing on dry ice; I'm under orders to make sure you arrive at the church on time."

Kyoko couldn't stop Tsukune if she tried, he could just teleport somewhere and they would never find him. But Tsukune couldn't just leave Moka there at the altar, she'd be heartbroken, and her other self would kill him if and when they found him.

"Okay… but… you drive."

As they drove to the church Tsukune's continued to pat his head with a handkerchief. After awhile Kyoko decided to pull over.

"Relax… Take a deep breath."

"That's easy for you to say… You're not the one getting married here."

"Tsukkie, you're financially secure, you and Moka are meant for each other, so what are you so scared?"

"Well… I guess it's only natural."

"Think of it this way… When today is over you and Moka will be all alone somewhere."

The thought made Tsukune's blood go crazy.

"I'm suddenly very motivated."

Soon Tsukune and Kyoko arrived at the church. His parents were waiting for him inside and had the typical reaction any parent would have on their son's wedding day.

"I still can't believe you're getting married, it seems like yesterday I held you for the first time."

"It's okay honey… You can't hold on to them forever."

"Where's Moka's father? He shouldn't miss his own daughter's wedding day."

"I… I don't think he's coming…"

"Why not?"

"Well… I don't think he likes me that much…"

"He's letting you marry his daughter."

"For her sake, that doesn't mean he likes me."

"TSUKUNE!"

"Don't you freaking dare."

Kurumu was stopped in midair by the others.

"Kurumu, you know you're not supposed to see Tsukune until the wedding."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. He looks so handsome."

"Actually Yukari, that rule only applies to the bride, and last I checked Moka's the one getting married." said Ruby.

"Hello girls."

"Kurumu is right about one thing Tsukune; you do look really good in that suit."

"And just wait till you see Moka…"

The only person from Moka's family that Tsukune knew was here was Kokoa, since she fought Yukari for the position to be Moka's maid of honor. He was certain Issa wouldn't show because of his contempt for humans. No doubt Akuha wasn't invited, and Moka had said something about Kahlau being grounded. He did see that Gin, the bus driver, and Ms. Nekonome were all present, and the minister of the ceremony was none other than the headmaster himself. Finally the wedding march began to play, and that's when he saw her.

"Wow…"

Seeing Moka in such a beautiful white dress almost made Tsukune's heart skip. As she came to the altar the memories hit hard. It seemed like only yesterday they bumped into each other at Yokai Academy. There were countless times over the years that Tsukune thought this day would never come, but here they were. When they were finally hand in hand Tsukune could see that she was crying, but unlike Kurumu and Mizore's they were tears of happiness.

"I think that's enough." whispered Yukari.

"I can't help it, I want to be the one up there holding Tsukune's hand." said Mizore.

"We all do." said Ruby "Let's just get through this."

For a moment Moka was looking out at the other end of the church, at first Tsukune thought it was because she was looking at the girls, but then he noticed the unmistakable outline of Issa Shuzen hiding in the shadows.

"_So he decided to show up after all."_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Tsukune and Moka in the bonds of holy matrimony."

A great deal of the ceremony was a blur because Tsukune couldn't stop looking at Moka. He finally came to his senses when it was time for the vows.

"Do you Tsukune Aono take Moka Akashiya to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Even though Moka's outer self was the one standing there holding his hand, Tsukune could feel that both Moka's were present here.

"I do."

"And do you Moka Akashiya take Tsukune Aono to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Even though Tsukune was the only one who could hear it, both Moka's answered the headmaster's question.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss."

Tsukune could barely contain his excitement as he lifted Moka's wedding veil. Sure they had kissed before, but this time she was saying that she belonged to him and that he belonged to her. When his lips finally touched hers he felt like his whole body was going to explode with happiness, Moka must've flet the same way because she kissed him harder and pulled him in.

"Whoa! Take it easy you two, save it for the honeymoon."

"Sorry."

**(To be continued)**


	4. The story of Princess Elizabeth

Except for their first dance, the wedding reception was a bit of a drag for Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune just wanted to be alone with her and he could tell from the look in her eyes that she felt the same way. When it was finally over Moka tossed the bouquet and all the girls scrambled for it. The next couple of seconds weren't pretty and there wasn't a satisfactory outcome because all the girls had gotten a portion of the bouquet. Tsukune was eager to get out of his suit, even though the wedding was over it made him sweat like an animal in a Chinese restaurant. Moka's father had made the arrangements for their honeymoon, and they were traveling in a private jet. Now that they were alone Moka gave Tsukune a big kiss.

"We're happily married!" she exclaimed.

"You haven't told me where we're going."

"I don't want to spoil the surprise. You'll find out in six hours."

"Six hours?"

"Yes six hours, so I suggest we get some sleep."

Tsukune couldn't believe how cute Moka looked in a plain white sleeveless night dress. It was awfully tempting, but Tsukune knew she wasn't looking to "get down to business" just yet. I mean whoever heard of a pair of newlyweds having their first time on a plane?

"Tsukune?"

"Nothing it's just… You look so beautiful Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune… I… I… I think I need a little late night snack."

"Moka?"

"It's been such a long day… Just a little… please?"

"Well… If you must."

"I love you Tsukune! KAPU-CHUU!"

Tsukune spent the night dreaming about how wonderful his new life with Moka was going to be. But just as it was getting to the good part…

"Rise and shine sleepy head! We'll be landing shortly."

The sun was shining very brightly through the windows of the plane.

"The sun is out already?"

Tsukune looked at his watch.

"It's only two in the morning."

"Actually thanks to the change in time zones it's 7:00 AM yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Japan is a whole nineteen hours ahead of Hawaii."

"Hawaii?"

Indeed Moka's father had spared no expense. When they landed Moka revealed to Tsukune that they'd actually be staying at a small island off the coast of the mainland, a place where they could be alone together.

"_Wow… All alone on a tropical island with the woman you love… This is every boy's dream."_

It was a short boat ride to the island. When they arrived Tsukune and Moka found that everything had been prepared for them. They also found an ornately wrapped present sitting on the bed. Moka looked at the card and recognized her father's handwriting.

Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough.

She'd be very proud of you

Use it well

"Moka?"

"Mother…"

Tsukune couldn't imagine what it must've been like for Moka to have gone through her wedding day without her mother there to see it, but he knew it was probably best to change the subject.

"So… What do you think it is?"

"Well… Only one way to find out."

Moka unwrapped the present and took the lid off the box.

"Holy cow!"

Inside was a red gemstone bigger than any Tsukune had ever seen before.

"Oh my god…" said Moka taking the gem in her hands "They do exist."

"Giant rubies?"

"This isn't a ruby Tsukune… It's a diamond."

"You're kidding me, a red diamond?"

"And not just any red diamond… It's Princess Elizabeth's."

"Who is Princess Elizabeth?"

"I… I thought it was just a legend… It was my favorite bedtime story… Mother read it to me all the time… But this proves it really happened."

"That what happened?"

"It's just an old fairy tale."

"Not if what you say is true. Do you remember it?"

"In three languages."

Tsukune and Moka sat down in the living room.

"It was a long time ago, back when vampires were only allowed to love other vampires. There was a Romanian vampire princess named Elizabeth, and her most prized possessions were a collection of colored diamonds. Although she had unparalleled beauty and everything her heart desired, the princess was very lonely. One day when she was out looking for… well… for food… she came upon a young peasant boy… she loved the taste of his blood so much she kept him like a pet. It wasn't long before the princess realized she was in love with him, and the boy didn't care that she drank his blood because he was spellbound by her beauty."

"_Sounds like someone I know."_ thought Tsukune.

"One day their mutual affection was discovered by Elizabeth's father the King. Vampires were only allowed to love other vampires, anything else was an abomination, and here he had found his daughter in love with a mere human… He was very angry."

"What did he do?"

"He killed him…"

"He did what?"

"To silence his daughter's shame and his own he killed him, but he didn't count on how much she loved him. She took his body and ran. Using her knowledge of magic she tired absolutely everything to revive him, but nothing worked. Just when she was ready to give up the answer came to her. If she couldn't bring him back, then she would create someone who could."

"What?"

"She took his body to an island somewhere that had a special clay that didn't exist anywhere else in the world. Using the clay, her knowledge of magic, and the diamonds that had until recently been the most important things in her life, she created Zurana."

"Zurana?"

"Her name means dragon of love. She was a beautiful dragon that Elizabeth had given the power to grant three wishes. For her first wish she wished that her beloved would be resurrected. For her second wish she asked that he would live as long as she would, and finally she wished that the island would remain a safe haven from anyone who would interfere with their love. After the third wish Zurana returned to the core of the island's volcano to sleep in peace, and Elizabeth's diamonds were scattered to the winds, but she didn't care because she had her true love back. Her father searched and searched but never found her, and as the years passed he fell into despair, until finally the law that allowed vampires to only marry other vampires was abolished, then and only then did Elizabeth return with her husband and their newborn baby. The end."

Tsukune would have asked Moka if she just made the whole thing up, but she said her mother used to tell it to her as a bed time story, and that would just make her angry.

"A giant dragon that can grant wishes? That sounds a lot like Dragon Ball."

"What's Dragon Ball?"

"It's a TV show… Actually I got a couple season DVDs we could watch… Unless you know something better we could do…"

"It's our first day as a married couple." said Moka smiling "We don't have to do anything. You get the living room set up… I'll be right there."

"_Get the living room set up? I just need to unpack my DVDs, it's not rocket science."_

It obviously didn't take long for Tsukune to unpack his DVDs, but that was all Moka needed to get her little surprise ready.

"Aloha."

Tsukune almost had a nosebleed when he saw Moka come in dressed as a hula dancer, skirt and all.

"Do you like it?"

"Words fail me… By which I mean yes."

Tsukune knew there was no way he'd be able to stare at the TV for the foreseeable future.

Moka thought Goku was just plain adorable. Eventually they gave the DVDs a rest and went swimming as soon as Moka had finished purifying the water in the pool with herbs. After dinner they returned to the DVDs to see Shenron summoned for the first time. Moka laughed when Oolong used the wish to get a pair of underwear. She was surprised by how similar it was to Princess Elizabeth's legend.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." said Moka.

"I know I brought it up, but I don't really care. One thing though… You said that after that vampires were allowed to love whomever they pleased, so why did I have to fight your father for our engagement to be valid?"

"Prejudices take time to overcome, America is proof of that. Most vampires don't care who their son marries, but many are very protective of their daughters."

"I can understand being protective, but having an actual law limiting who they're allowed to marry is a little over the top."

"I don't think it will last much longer… I overheard father the other day thinking that maybe we do have too many rules."

Tsukune looked at the red diamond Moka had received.

"I guess we should be grateful to Princess Elizabeth… If not for her I don't think we'd ever be together."

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsu-ku-ne…"

Moka's face was turning completely pink, and she was having one of those looks on her face.

"Moka, do you want to suck my blood again?"

"No… It's not about sucking blood today… "

"What then?"

"It's just that I… I…"

Moka closed her eyes and had her arms crossed like she was trying to restrain herself.

"Moka?"

"I… I…I… I can't bear it any longer!"

"Holy flurking shnit!"

Before Tsukune knew it Moka had torn all her clothes off and had pinned him to the bed, and he was doing his best to keep his manhood from shooting through his pants like a bullet and to keep blood from gushing out of his nose like a waterfall.

"Please give it to me Tsukune… I want it now!"

Tsukune said what any sane man would say in a situation like this.

"Your wish is my command."

**(To be continued)**


	5. Don't lie to me

Life hadn't been easy for Izumi. When her parents found out that her boyfriend had gotten her pregnant they wanted her to have an abortion, forcing her to run away from home. Lucky for her not everyone just looks the other way when they see someone in need on the streets. Mrs. Esmeralda, the most famous witch in the world, took her in. She had been given a job and a new home, and she was even there for her when she gave birth. Izumi had no doubt Mrs. Esmeralda would have even sent her daughter to school when she was old enough, but a few months ago Mrs. Esmeralda was brutally murdered by her own butler, he would have killed Izumi too if it weren't for the intervention of the high school students that had been invited over. For awhile she had been worried sick about what was going to happen to her and her daughter, but that was short lived because Mrs. Esmeralda had left Izumi half her entire fortune in her will. Mrs. Esmeralda's generosity had continued beyond the grave. Izumi hadn't had to worry about anything for months… but that streak was broken tonight.

"Please don't hurt my baby!"

"Nobody has to get hurt." said Demona holding Izumi's sleeping daughter "All I want is some information…"

"I have half a million dollars in the safe downstairs! The combination is six, three, ten, nineteen…"

Demona gestured her to stop.

"Not that information."

"What do you want then?"

"Where is Princess Elizabeth's Yellow Diamond?"

Izumi was afraid to answer.

"I… I… I don't know what you're talking about."

Demona just smiled.

"I thought not… In that case let me rephrase my question… I have been told that your late employer Mrs. Esmeralda had in her possession a diamond like this one, only it was yellow."

Demona took out the blue diamond and showed it to Izumi.

"Now do we understand each other? Have you seen a yellow diamond as big as this?"

"Uh… Once I think… Mrs. Esmeralda was clearing out a room for my daughter."

"Where is it now?"

"I don't know…"

"You and Tsukune Aono were both given half her fortune in her will and you were to divide her possessions equally among yourselves… I've been to Tsukune's house… and he doesn't have it… I don't think he even knows it exists."

"I don't have it either… I swear to God… WAIT!"

"What for?"

"The witches! The two witches who were with him! He let them have his share of Mrs. Esmeralda's belongings! Maybe one of them has it!"

For a moment Demona was quiet.

"If I let you and your daughter live… What are you going to do?"

"Whatever you want me to!"

"Keep your mouth shut… Forget we ever had this conversation… And above all, don't speak to Tsukune or any of his friends… Do this and you'll never see me again, but if they know I'm coming… I'll know it was you."

"Okay! Whatever you say! I won't tell anyone!"

Demona gently laid Izumi's sleeping daughter back in her crib.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Within the blink of an eye Demona transformed into a cloud of violet mist and was out the window.

Harold was sweating from his run on the treadmill. Some people would keep themselves hydrated with a sports drink, but he didn't want to risk even the smallest amount of sugar, so he had nothing but water. Suddenly his iPhone started ringing.

"Harold, are you there? Harold!"

"Yes… mistress… I'm here."

"Why do you sound out of breath?"

"Oh I… I'm just… working out…"

"Just don't blow a vein."

"So mistress… Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, but I have some leads. Now to the matter at hand… I need to burrow your plane."

"Sure thing mistress… What's mine is yours!"

"You're not even going to ask where I'm going?"

"Would that matter?"

Demona had forgotten that Harold was under her spell.

"Not in the slightest. Just make sure you have my things ready to go, when I return we'll need to move quickly."

"Yes mistress it will be done."

Demona hung up without even saying goodbye.

"First he was just dieting, now he's exercising… Whatever, if I have to work with him he I guess he should try to be presentable… I'm surprised he hasn't gone into withdrawal."

Demona took out the violet colored diamond; it had been the first one she found. She had stolen it from a human collector who was completely ignorant of it's true worth. After months of searching she was almost done collecting the rest.

"She said Ruby and or Yukari might have the yellow one… After spending so much time in the employ of the Headmaster Ruby might now about these… Then again there's still the chance that Kurumu saw it and thought she just had to have it…No… If Kurumu had it she'd make a necklace out of it and show it off to the entire world thinking it was just another pretty rock. .. Maybe Moka saw it while they were there and realized what it was… I'll know soon enough… In the meantime there is another diamond that I'm certain of who possesses it."

**(To be continued)**


	6. Now it's my turn

It took Tsukune Aono a minute to fully realize what was going on. He was lying naked in a bed with Moka, and that was because they had made love the previous evening. He just wanted to scream about how happy he was to be alive, but he didn't want to wake her up.

"_She's so beautiful… And she's all mine."_

Moka was sleeping like an angel and had a big smile on her face. Her flawless skin was glowing. She was the kind of woman any man would give their soul to have, and who anyone woman would give theirs to be. Tsukune knew now more than ever that he could never love anyone else if he tried, and that everything he had gone through to see this day had been worth it.

"_I should brush my teeth… No I can't risk it… I need to be here when she wakes up."_

Tsukune continued to lie in bed waiting patiently, wishing he had at least brought mints or something, until finally Moka began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Aloha kakahiaka." he said sounding cheerful.

Moka almost broke him in half with her hug.

"Good morning, Tsukune!"

"Moka… can't… breathe."

"Sorry… I can't help it… I'm just so happy now… I've never felt more alive… I… I… KAPU-CHUU!"

Tsukune had been prepared for it. Every time Moka got so happy she ended up getting thirsty, and he couldn't blame her because they had both overslept.

"Shoot! Is that the time? I guess I better take my bath… Care to join me?" asked Moka.

Taking a bath with Moka was like something out of a dream, if you could call it a bath. Sure they had washed each other, but they had spent more time with their tongues in each other's mouths. The room was full of steam and the smell of the herbs in the water was almost as intoxicating as Moka's beauty.

"_Heaven… definitely Heaven."_

After breakfast Tsukune and Moka sunbathed, they were all alone on the island so they didn't have to worry about any voyeurs. After lunch they took the boat to the mainland to go shopping and sightseeing. For dinner they went to a local luau.

"Those hula dancers sure are beautiful."

"Sure… But if you ask me I'm with the most beautiful girl here."

When they returned to the island they watched more of Tsukune's DVD's, and Moka laughed at little Goku's naivety.

"You know… The Kamehameha is Hawaiian in origin." said Tsukune.

"It is?"

"Toriyama could not decide on name for the attack. Actually his wife came up with the name and the stances, naming it after the famous Hawaiian King Kamehameha."

"Hmm. I didn't know that… Does Goku ever get married?"

"I don't want to spoil it for you."

Eventually they came to one of the more uninteresting episodes and both Tsukune and Moka just stared at each other. There was a time when Moka had been distrustful of humans, but then Tsukune came to Yokai Academy and she became fast friends with the only human on campus. He wasn't human anymore, he had given up his humanity completely when presented with the choice of evolve or die, but he did so willingly, just so he could stay with Moka, and now they were married.

"Tell me you love me…"

"I love you more than I could ever express with words."

"I know a way you could express it…"

Tsukune bent over to kiss Moka, when suddenly her Rosario started dancing on its own until it found Tsukune's hand, then it forced him to tug violently in one direction until it was pulled loose.

"Oh… crap."

"Hello Tsukune…"

Tsukune's initial reaction was a jump backwards; Moka's other self would never force herself out unless she had a bone to pick with someone.

"So what's got you so jumpy?"

"Uh? I thought…"

"Tsukune if I wanted to hurt you, you'd be half-way to the moon by now."

"So… I'm not in trouble?"

"No… Now sit with me."

To be safe Tsukune sat down in the chair next to the couch where Moka was sitting.

"Closer…"

He sat down on the couch with her, but on the other end of it.

"Closer, you silly boy." she said pulling him next to her.

From the way Moka was looking at him, Tsukune wasn't sure whether he should be really aroused or really afraid.

"I do believe I told you to keep the other me happy?"

"Yes…"

"Good job… You even did the dishes this morning like I told you to… I think you deserve a reward."

Tsukune heard a metallic click, and then suddenly he began to feel very weak. Normally even though Tsukune wasn't in his Super Ghoul he could still feel the power flowing through his veins, but now it felt like the power had left him completely, like he was a mere human again.

"Moka… What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done for you a long time ago…" she said with her hand on his cheek "Now take it all off."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes or I'll rip them off."

Tsukune didn't have the strength to argue. As he pulled his shirt off he noticed there was now an extra lock on the chain for his holy lock.

"What's this?"

"Just a little wedding gift from Ruby…"

Tsukune tried pulling it off, but his super strength was gone.

"I'll remove it myself when we're done here… Now take off your pants."

Since he had no choice in the matter, Tsukune did as he was told.

"Stand up."

After everything they had been through over the years Tsukune had his fair share of scars, but Moka found that sexy.

"It must be embarrassing to be the only naked person in the room."

Tsukune felt Moka's hand go up and down his body, you would have thought a bolt of electricity had zapped him or something.

"I've barely touched you… And you're already that erect?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"I didn't think so… Now you're sweating… Well I guess it is a little warm in here. Maybe I should take these off."

Tsukune tried to say something, but no words came out, probably because there was no way to describe Moka's other self looked with no clothes on.

"Moka…"

"What's wrong?" she said smiling "You enjoy this sort of thing don't you? And don't think I haven't seen you looking at my breasts every chance you've gotten over the years. I hope you understand what an honor this is for you…"

She knocked him to ground and was quickly on top of him.

"I told you that you'd have to keep both of us happy Tsukune… You pleasured the other me last night… Now it's my turn… but first a snack… don't worry I won't bite… hard."

Tsukune gulped. He was both aroused and scared, but it didn't matter which was the better because there was nothing he could do about it."

"Oh don't be a wuss…" she said closing in.


	7. An unwanted guest

There's no way to sugarcoat it. Pardon my potty mouth but there's only one statement that accurately describes what happened to Tsukune… He got the shit fucked out of him. Whatever Moka's little trinket was it prevented him from using his Super Ghoul powers to fight back. He felt as weak and fragile as the human he used to be, and if that wasn't enough Moka drank a whole lot of his blood and chained his arms and legs to the bed before the sex, if you can call that sex, to Tsukune it had been more like a rape. There was no denying that she had the body of a goddess, but that beauty was barbed like a rose with thorns. If gentle was a country on the planet, Moka's inner self would be on the edge of the Milky Way. The way she moved would make you think she was eating Tsukune alive. But through it all Tsukune never complained or begged her to stop. He had worked so hard over the years to gain the approval of Moka's inner self, and he wasn't going to lose it over not being able to take some very rough sex, even if they did probably set a world record for most forced orgasms in one session.

"Poor sweet baby…" she said smiling "Was that too much for you?"

This was probably a trick question, but it didn't matter because Tsukune couldn't get the words out.

"Well I guess that was enough for tonight… But first…"

She pulled on a red and black robe, knelt on top of him, and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Kiss me."

Tsukune's arms and legs were stilled chained to the bed, and Ruby's little wedding gift was still on his holy lock. She may have just wanted a kiss, but after all he had been through even something as small as a kiss wasn't going to be easy.

"Kiss me… come and kiss me… reach up for me…"

She slapped him across both his cheeks.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" she said still smiling "Kiss me… Come and get it, you're so close…"

Tsukune had been reduced to tears during the session, but somehow he managed to find the strength to raise his head high enough until Moka just came to him. She sucked his mouth for about five minutes before she sat him back down.

"That's a good boy."

Moka unlocked Tsukune's chains and then removed the trinket she had placed on his holy lock. Slowly but surely he began to feel his strength return to him.

"What… is… that?"

"Just a little something to make sure you remember your place in the bedroom… my dear Tsukune."

"Did you… did you… did you have me down as… husband… or… sex slave?"

Moka wiped he stream of tears from his face.

"These aren't fooling anyone… Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it a little bit."

"I didn't… I can't…"

"Because you love her… Don't you?" said Moka holding the Rosario in his face.

"Yes…"

"Good… But once again you forget that the other Moka and I are the same person. We are two sides of the same coin. You are wed to both of us, what you do to one you do to the other, and you will keep both of us happy…"

She helped Tsukune into his boxers and his robe.

"And there's no reason you can't enjoy it."

"Could you please be gentle next time?"

"HA-HA! I'm afraid there won't be a next time!"

There wasn't supposed to be anyone else on the island. Tsukune and Moka looked around to see who had spoken, but saw nothing in the next room but a swirling cloud of violet mist.

"Violet mist? It can't be!"

The mist began to take the shape of a woman, and the next moment there she was.

"Demona!" said Moka angrily.

"This is how you greet someone who may as well be your sister my dear Moka? No hello? No how are you? No where've you been?"

"Impossible!" exclaimed Tsukune "I killed you!"

Demona laughed.

"You could never kill me Tsukune… You'd miss me."

"How?"

"It's really simple… Relationships end in two ways… In this life we all lose people… but once my creator had the perfect concubine he never wanted to lose her…"

Demona raised her hand and it dissolved into violet particles.

"He didn't make me immortal, but a few months ago I discovered that he came pretty darn close. I don't remember much after you tried to blast me into oblivion… but I managed to successfully dislodge enough of myself into a cloud of mist before your attack hit. At first I was worried I hadn't done enough and that I would be forced to remain in that state for the rest of my days, but I quickly found out that even in my mist form I'm able to feed on the blood of others, as I did my body began to grow back until I was whole again…"

"Let me guess… Now that you're back to a hundred percent you've come to claim what you think is yours…"

"All in good time…But right now I want something else."

Moka knew Tsukune was still in no condition to fight. She cursed herself for being so overzealous with him earlier, now she'd have to tackle Demona by herself.

"You are the abominable product of a lunatic mind, and you think you can take what is mine? Know your place!"

Moka charged at Demon, in a matter of moments she was so close she could have spit on her, but Demona just raised her hand, and the next moment she was frozen from the neck down.

"I may hate you, but you are still technically my sister, and I wouldn't want to see you permanently damaged."

Demona took the red diamond from its box and then walked over to the still weak Tsukune.

"I wish I could stay beloved, but I just don't have the time… Don't worry though… I'll be back for you."

She kissed him hard on the lips and was gone in cloud of violet mist.

**(To be continued)**


	8. We need a plan

"Tsukune… Get me out of here!"

Tsukune crawled over to the place where Moka stood frozen. He knew it would be too risky to just smash the ice, so he picked it up and placed it in the bathtub and filled it with hot purified water.

"Get me a phone; we need to warn the others."

As Moka called the girls Tsukune had to suck down a couple blood packs that were in the freezer. In a matter of moments he could finally feel himself getting back to a hundred percent.

"Are you strong enough to teleport?" asked Moka.

"I think so…"

"Good, take us to back to Japan."

"What? Moka I've never teleported across the ocean before."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Shouldn't we take our stuff?"

"My father owns this island; the only thing we have to worry about is whatever Demona plans to do with that diamond of mine."

Tsukune could only teleport between places that he had already been to, teleporting between two distinct places in Japan would be easy, but he had never teleported a distance this great before, still not wanting to disappoint Moka he decided to try.

"Okay… hold on tight."

Whenever Tsukune teleported his body would dissipate molecule by molecule and then reassemble somewhere else. It was like he already existed everywhere he had ever visited and the only thing that really did any traveling was his mind, but this time it took a lot longer than it usually did for him to reach his destination. It felt like fifteen minutes before he could feel his feet on the ground again.

"Phew… For a minute there I was worried we weren't going to make it… Moka?"

Moka was hunched over grabbing her stomach.

"Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick…"

Moka covered her mouth and ran off. She came back after five minutes.

"I forgot how much I hate teleporting."

"It's only your second time; it takes a couple times to get used to it. Heck I'm still not completely used it."

"When does the vomiting stop?"

Tsukune didn't get a chance to answer Moka's question.

"There they are! Wow, they got here fast!"

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Kokoa tackled Moka.

"Onee-sama! It's been too long!"

"It's been about two days Kokoa."

"So how's the honeymoon?" asked Yukari.

"Demona just crashed it."

"Demona's alive?" they all exclaimed.

Before the girls were told the whole story they had to get off the streets. Since Tsukune didn't think he could teleport himself and six other people at once they checked into a nearby hotel.

"You're telling me the bitch went in there, froze you on ice, and she didn't take Tsukune?" asked Kurumu.

"And why didn't you fight back?" asked Ruby

"I was a little indisposed."

"Why? Moka did you suck Tsukune's blood again?"

"Irrelevant, the key issue here is that Demona has stolen Princess Elizabeth's Red Diamond."

"They're real?" exclaimed Kokoa.

"Very real."

"What are you people talking about?" asked Mizore.

Moka had forgotten that not everyone here had been told vampire bed-time stories when they were a kid, so she told them all the story of Princess Elizabeth.

"Did you make that up?" asked Kurumu.

"Are you calling my mother a liar?"

"Please don't kill me…"

"If these diamonds are real then why does Demona want them?"

"Haven't you been listening?" asked Yukari "Whoever has all seven diamonds…"

"Wait… There are seven of these things?"

"Yes, one for every color in the rainbow."

"I thought there were only six colors in the rainbow." said Kurumu.

"You're forgetting indigo."

"Come on, indigo sucks."

"Anyway… Whoever has all seven diamonds just needs to travel to Princess Elizabeth's island, place them upon the altar, recite the ancient chant, and then Zurana will appear and grant any three wishes!"

"Anything?" asked Mizore.

"Just about… And knowing Demona she probably plans to make herself queen of the universe or something."

"Queen of the universe?" exclaimed Kurumu "No one even told me we were having a competition!"

"Demona has a huge head start over us. We don't know how many of the diamonds she already has in possession."

"I wouldn't get too worried about that." said Ruby "You need all seven diamonds, otherwise you can't do anything."

"But for all we know she could already have all seven and could be on her way to Princess Elizabeth's Island as we speak!"

"I don't think so…"

Ruby pulled out a diamond that was just like the one Moka had received from her father, only it was yellow.

"Holy cow! That's got to be the biggest diamond I've ever seen!" exclaimed Kurumu "I want one!"

"We're did you get that?" asked Moka.

"I found it when we were dividing up Tsukune's share of Mrs. Esmeralda's possessions a few months ago."

"You know… My mom has a diamond just like that… only its blue." said Mizore.

"Where is it now?"

Mizore called her mom on the phone, but the look on her face told the others all they needed to know.

"It's gone. Someone broke in and stole it."

"Well now we know Demona has at least two of these things… We need to find the rest before she does!"

"But how are we going to find the other diamonds if we don't even know where to look?"

"Maybe we don't have to."

"Why not?"

"Why go off looking for something that when we haven't the faintest idea where they are or how many are still out there? As long as we know Demona doesn't have this one we know she can't do anything. We should stay here and guard it."

"And what if Demona finds us?"

"Tsukune beat her once before and since he's even stronger now I'm certain he can do it again." said Ruby.

"That is provided Moka doesn't suck him dry or something!" said Kurumu "He should have married me, I'd never do anything to hurt him!"

"No… he should have married me." said Mizore.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Be as quiet as possible or I'll send both your heads flying like they were golf balls." said Moka.

**(To be continued)**


	9. It pays to be prepared

It would take Demona at least six hours to get back to Japan from the Hawaiian Islands, so the rest of the evening had been uneventful. Tsukune knew that Moka was upset about Demona ruining their honeymoon, but he couldn't imagine how the girls must've felt knowing that the two of them were sleeping together under the same roof as them.

"So you're telling me that anyone who gathers all seven diamonds and summons Zurana gets three wishes… any three wishes?" asked Mizore.

"That's what I've been told… What would you wish for?" asked Ruby.

Mizore looked around to see if Moka was in the room.

"I'd rather not say."

"I know what I'd wish for!" said Kurumu "I'd wish I could be this young forever! I'd never lose my good looks to the natural aging process! Think of all the money I'd save on cosmetics!"

"Don't you even know the rules of making a wish?"

"What rules?"

"You don't know the rules?"

"Yukari, last I checked there was only one rule." said Ruby.

"And what's that?"

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"It's not what you wish for, its how you wish. You need to be specific otherwise you're not going to get what you want. Let's say you wished to be sixteen forever, you might go back to being sixteen and have to re-live that same year over and over again for all eternity."

"That stinks."

"I'd just wish for a ton of money, that way if you want something else you could just buy it."

"A ton isn't exactly a standard measurement of currency, and I don't think Zurana would know what kind of money to give you. You might end up getting about two thousand pounds of Canadian pennies."

"Okay… What if I wished for ten million bucks?"

"You may end up with ten million male deer."

"Ten million American dollars?"

"Would you like that in tens, fifties, or pennies?"

"I never realized this wish business could be so complicated… Wait I know! I could wish for a hundred wishes… I wonder if that's allowed…"

"What would you wish for Ruby?"

Ruby looked around to make sure Moka wasn't around.

"I'd wish Moka would let me be Tsukune's toy… I mean she can be his wife, I just want to be his toy…"

"Define toy… On second thought don't." said Kurumu.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Mizore did need to go to the bathroom, but it wasn't for the reason the other's had thought. She locked herself inside and buried her face in her hands.

"Why did he choose her?"

Mrs. Esmeralda's letter may have said that Mizore would find love somewhere else, but when a girl's heart is broken the pain doesn't just go away. When graduation day arrived her parents had already picked out a wedding dress and everything, but Tsukune had chosen Moka.

"Why Moka? I tried so hard…"

Moka had been the first person Tsukune met in the monster world, but Mizore knew Tsukune wasn't the kind of person who would just marry the first girl that came by, and he knew how much she cared about him… There had to be something else. She took off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her pale skin was flawless, and her breasts were as nice and firm as ever.

"I am beautiful…" she said to herself "What does Moka have that I don't… outside the obvious."

She looked at herself and wondered for about fifteen minutes. Then she thought of something.

"Maybe this short haircut wasn't a good idea."

"I hope you spray some air freshener when you get out of there!"

Mizore had lost track of how long she had been in the bathroom.

Most women would probably be heartbroken if their honeymoon had been interrupted, but if Moka's inner self felt that way then she wasn't showing it, unlike Tsukune. Since they were under the same roof as their friends Tsukune hadn't made love with either Moka since they left the island.

"You want her right now… Don't you?"

Even after they had been married Tsukune still jumped when Moka just came up behind him unexpectedly.

"They're going to hear you."

"I know you want her." said Moka toning down her voice a little bit "Because she wants you too… You've wanted her since the two of you first met, and now you're trying to make up for lost time, and since she enjoys it so much you know she'll oblige… Don't worry you silly boy, father said we can use his island for as long as we like, the other Moka and I will satisfy your carnal hunger when we're done dealing with that blasted Demona…"

"You won't have to… I'll have already done it."

"Demona!"

The others quickly ran into the room.

"How did you find us?"

"Tracking device."

Tsukune looked at the place where Demona was pointing. There was something clipped to his jacket.

"I believe you have something I want Ruby."

"And these girls all want to make love with my husband." said Moka "But that doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"How about my way…"

Tsukune transformed into his Super Ghoul form and drew the Kaiser Katana.

"Hmm… That's a big sword… But I'm more interested in your other big sword."

"You ruined my honeymoon Demona… I hope you brought your wallet, because the rent in hell gets paid in advance."

"You stole that from an episode of Red vs. Blue."

Tsukune didn't answer with words, he charged at Demona with his sword, but she was quickly out the window, so he jumped out after her. Tsukune didn't get far when suddenly he inexplicably stopped.

"What the… I… can't… move."

Tsukune looked down and saw that he was standing over circle with strange symbols in it. The whole thing smelled like it was written in animal blood.

"I've done my homework Tsukune, that seal will paralyze even a Super Ghoul… Now if you'll excuse me there's a diamond back there with my name on it."

"Careless… stupid and careless!" cursed Tsukune.

"You ruined my onee-sama's honeymoon!"

"Kokoa! Don't be a hero!"

When Kokoa got too close she was flash frozen by one of Demona's ice attacks.

"Okay… So who's next?"

The whole thing was over before it started. Demona made short work of all the girls one by one, but the fact she had their DNA caused her to spare them.

"With this yellow diamond my collection is complete! The next time you see me my sisters… THE UNIVERSE WILL BE MINE!"

Demona dissolved into a cloud of violet mist and dissappeared into the night.

"Must… kill… bitch…" said Kokoa "After… I… thaw…"

**(To be continued)**


	10. Make a wish

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet."

Demona sat there and admired the seven diamonds as they sparkled in the moonlight.

"Look at this Harold, this is a thing of beauty, I am amazed."

"They are beautiful mistress…"

"This is just the appetizer… Once I make my wishes not only will I be free of the birth defect that ravages my body, I will be ruling the world with Tsukune as my obedient love slave!"

"Uh mistress… I'm almost afraid to ask but… what is to become of me?"

"Hmm… You have proven yourself useful these past few months my dear Harold… How would you like to be the queen's executive assistant?"

"What do I have to do?"

"It's pretty much the same thing you've been doing, only the title is fancier, the pay is better, and… you can have all the girls you want."

"Sounds good to me."

"I thought you'd like that… Let me know when we come up on the island."

"Yes mistress…"

Harold started to walk away, but when he was at the door he stopped and looked back at Demona who was still staring at the diamonds.

"I could search the entire world… but I'd never find a girl as beautiful as you…"

"What are we going to do?" exclaimed Kurumu "Any minute now Demona is going to summon Zurana and take over the world!"

"Calm down! Demona can't summon Zurana unless she takes the diamonds to Elizabeth's Island. We just need to beat her there."

"Wait, I thought its location was a secret." said Yukari.

"That's not really necessary, but according to the legend only those that trust in true love may visit it, otherwise to you the island simply doesn't exist." said Moka.

"Then what are we worried about?" asked Kokoa "Demona shouldn't be able to get there since she's tried to take your husband before."

"Actually… Since Demona has Moka's DNA, it's quite possible that she might be able to fool the barrier."

"In that case I suggest we get going."

"Do we have a boat?"

"We can get one."

Fortunately it didn't take long for Moka to arrange transport to the island and they immediately set sail.

"I hate the ocean… Are we there yet?" said Kokoa.

"What is your problem?"

"Vampires hate water."

"Hence the boat."

"That doesn't change the fact that we're surrounded by water."

Even at full speed it took them about an hour before they reached the coordinates Moka had given them.

"There! There it is!" said Moka

"What?"

"The island!"

"Where?" asked Kurumu.

"There!"

"I don't see it."

Being a Super Ghoul Tsukune had the perfect night vision. He looked out in the direction Moka was pointing.

"I see it, it's over there!"

"I honestly don't see it." said Kurumu.

"I don't see it either." said Mizore.

"Maybe we're not worthy."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, only those that trust in love may visit the island." said Ruby "I think some of us haven't quite made peace with the fact that Tsukune and Moka are married."

"Demona made short work of us last time. Even if Tsukune doesn't charge straight into another trap we don't know what else she may be capable of… We need all the help we can get."

"So what do we do?"

"Empty your mind of any envious thoughts you have towards Moka and let Tsukune go."

"Easier said than done…"

It took awhile for the girls to get their covetous thoughts from their heads. Moka was thankful that they hadn't seen Demona yet, otherwise she would have probably already reached the island and summoned Zurana in the time the others had been trying to let go. When they finally touched the shore Moka spent a long moment just looking around.

"Moka?"

"My mother used to tell me about this place all the time… But now I'm really here."

Tsukune had to admit that this island was a beautiful place. He had only been here a couple minutes and he had already seen exotic plants and animals from around the world. This place might as well have been the Garden of Eden.

"Guys! Over there!"

Further along the beach there was a shining golden statue of two people holding hands. There was something carved into the base.

Lives may come and go

But love never dies

True love is forever

"Princess Elizabeth and her lover…" said Moka.

"That's Princess Elizabeth? She looks a lot like you."

"Is this what we're looking for?"

"No, Zurana can only be summoned by placing the diamonds on the sacred altar."

"Okay… Where's the altar?"

"How should I know? This is the first time I've been here."

At that moment the entire island started to shake.

"This can't be good."

Seven colored beams shot out of the mouth of the volcano.

"Definitely not good!"

High atop the volcano Demona had placed the seven diamonds upon the altar and had recited the ancient chant, now both she and Harold watched in awe as Zurana rose out of the volcano. She had a long pink serpentine body that towered into the night sky, and her wings were glowing with the seven colors of the rainbow. Her bright blue eyes were as clear as the diamond that lay upon her tiara, from which a single long horn was protruding.

"She's… beautiful…"

"I hope she ate already." said Harold.

When Zurana finally spoke her voice sounded angelic.

"You have completed the test of the diamonds, and now as it is written I will grant you three wishes, but choose your words carefully… for they will come true."

Demona looked at her hand and saw that her skin was starting to wrinkle.

"Zurana! Because of my unnatural creation I am plagued by a birth defect that causes me to age and decay unless I feast on the blood of the living! For my first wish I want you to fix whatever's wrong with me so that no longer happens!"

"That is an easy task…."

The diamond on Zurana's tiara began to glow as did Demona's body. She just stood there and watched her wrinkles disappear; they always vanished whenever she fed, but this time it was for good.

"It is done…"

Demona looked all over herself to make sure there wasn't a single wrinkle or gray hair left.

"Yes!"

"I can understand your joy young one, and I am enjoying the fresh air, but I do not wish to stay here floating in the sky all night… Tell me your second wish."

Demona knew exactly what her second wish would be. It was what she had wanted since her unnatural creation, but it had been snatched from her by an inferior person. If this was what she had to do to get what she wanted then so be it.

"Zurana! For my second wish…"

Demona paused to soak in the feeling of success. Soon she would experience the divine rapture of giving yourself to the person you loved.

"I wish that Tsukune Aono would fall… desperately… in love with me…"

**(To be continued)**


	11. Only freely, never forced

"That wish cannot be granted."

"What? What do you mean my wish can't be granted? Are you telling me you can't make Tsukune Aono fall in love with me?"

"Yes."

"You're the dragon of love, and I'm telling you to make Tsukune Aono fall in love with me!"

"You can't force someone to fall in love. Love is a gift that can only be given freely, and Tsukune Aono is in love with someone else."

"I don't believe this… The all powerful Zurana can raise the dead, but she can't force someone to fall in love…"

"I never said I was all powerful. Even my ability to raise the dead is limited. I'm a magic dragon, not a god."

"Harold, help me out here!"

"Mistress?"

"There must be something we can do… I've collected these gemstones so I could make Tsukune Aono mine, and mine he shall be!"

"But mistress she just said…"

"There must be another way!"

For about five minutes Demona stood there thinking.

"_If I ask Zurana to kill Moka then Tsukune will just hate me for it… I don't think she'd do it anyway… There must be an answer… Wait… I could have her erase Tsukune's memories… He won't remember Moka or any of the others, I will be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and he'll fall head over heels for me!"_

"Are you going to make your wishes, or are you going to leave me floating here."

"Okay, I've made my decision! For my second wish I want you to… AAAAHHHH!"

A bolt of energy struck Demona in the back and sent her flying a few feet.

"Mistress!"

"You want me to aaaahhhh?" asked Zurana "That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"I'm gonna kick the living snot out of whoever did that!" said Demona scrambling to her feet.

"Oh really? I thought you liked me…"

Demona turned around and saw Tsukune standing there in his Super Ghoul form.

"I thought you would have learned by now… This item is not on the menu." he said pointing to his heart.

"You will be mine Tsukune… Willingly or not…"

Demona started to charge at Tsukune and he braced himself for an attack, but instead of trying to hurt him she gave him one of Kurumu's hugs.

"Why settle for just Moka when you can have both her beauty and Kurumu's body in me?"

Tsukune sent out a shockwave to blast Demona off of him.

"I'm not interested in those kinds of things."

"Your massive erection begs to differ."

"What?"

While Tsukune was looking down Demona charged over and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"That didn't work last time, and it won't work this time." said Ruby.

"Are you sure about that."

Demona was pouring all her energy into her kiss.

"Come on, work! Love me! LOVE ME!"

Instead of being redundant Tsukune took his claws and dug into Demona's chest.

"AHHH!"

Demona stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"MISTRESS!"

Harold began to charge.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm… uh… I'm your worst nightmare!"

Harold started punching at Tsukune's gut, but he didn't achieve anything.

"That's just embarrassing." said Kurumu looking at the scene.

Tsukune sent Harold flying with just a flick of his finger. He turned and saw Demona getting up.

"Very well… If I can't have you… Nobody can."

Demona transformed and began to attack with everything from her fists to sharp shards of ice, but Tsukune dodged them all like it was in slow motion before countering with an energy attack.

"After going head to toe with Issa Shuzen, Demon isn't going to be much of a problem." said Yukari.

"I've said it before I'll say it again…" said Moka "I wish I had Tsukune's powers."

Zurana, who had been completely forgotten by everyone, finally spoke again.

"It shall be done!"

Tsukune suddenly started glowing and collapsed, Moka on the other hand radiated with energy.

"Huh? What did you do?"

"Well you said, "I wish I had Tsukune's powers" and I'm here to grant three wishes."

Tsukune tried to fire another bolt of energy, but nothing happened. He hadn't felt this weak since that rough sex with Moka. He was down on his knees.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but now that you can no longer resist me I guess I'll just take you…"

"Over my dead body!"

Before Moka could move Demona froze her and all the others in place.

"She may have all your powers my dear Tsukune, but from the looks of things she doesn't know how to use them. Oh what's wrong? Feeling a little under the weather? I know just how to perk you up."

Demona grabbed Tsukune and started to fly off.

"No… She is not getting away with this… TSUKUNE IS MINE!"

Moka's anger forced out a shockwave that set her and the other girls free.

"Moka, you've got to do something!"

"I'm trying!"

Moka tried to fire a burst of energy from her hand, but nothing happened.

"No! No! NO! She can't get away with this! Wait a minute... ZURANA!"

"Yes?"

Demona suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to make her last wish.

"I wish Tsukune had his powers back!"

"Oh shit…"

Tsukune quickly felt his powers return to him.

"Let… me… go!"

Tsukune sent out another shockwave that sent Demona plummeting into the ocean.

"AAHHH!"

Demona may have been cured of her birth defect, but she was still had the normal weaknesses of the girls she had been made up of. While she struggled against the water with electricity dancing all over her body, Tsukune drew his sword and started to gather energy.

"Time to end this… SPADE SLASH!"

Tsukune swung his sword, which fired a crescent shaped bolt of energy down toward the water.

"GYACK!"

Demona was cut clean in half at the waist. Tsukune and the others watched as she sank beneath the waves.

**(To be concluded)**


	12. Now about that honeymoon

When Tsukune and Moka made it back to Hawaii, Moka's outer self had been so eager to get down to business that they made love right there on the beach. Needless to say Tsukune was a little surprised to find himself lying naked in the sand with his wife at dawn, but they were all alone on an island, and he sort of liked it.

"Good morning Tsukune!" said Moka hugging him.

"Good morning… Moka."

For a few long moments he just lay there looking at her.

"Tsukune… Is something wrong?"

"No… You just look so beautiful in nature…"

"Well… Why don't you help me wash this sand out of my hair?"

It didn't take Tsukune long to help Moka wash her hair, but that didn't stop him from playing with Moka's hair in the bathtub.

"Do you think we've seen the last of Demona?" she asked.

"Well… You only die in Japan twice."

"What?"

"Oh right…. Well you know how Shenron revived Bora?"

"Yes."

"Well he can only do that once per person. So that would mean you only die in Japan twice. Anyway I'd be more worried about those diamonds. What if someone else tries to get their hands on them?"

"Don't worry; if I remember the story correctly they won't reappear for another seven years.."

"Why seven years?"

"Maybe because that's how many diamonds there are."

"I don't really care. Seven years is still a long time."

"And I can think of a million other things we can do in the meantime."

After breakfast Moka and Tsukune took turns modeling with the clothes they had bought the other day. When they were done Moka decided that they should get rid of their tan lines and went sunbathing. Sitting in the sun made Moka drowsy, so after lunch they just watched TV. Needless to say since Tsukune had already seen all his DVDs he spent the whole time looking at Moka.

"How can Goku eat that much food?"

"I think he has an incredibly high metabolism or something… I'd hate to be around when he has to go to the bathroom."

"That's gross."

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh it's okay… boys will be boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" asked Moka smiling at him and grabbing him below the waist.

"Moka?"

"It doesn't take genius to know you don't want to watch TV or anything else, you just want some more love, and so do I."

Moka started pulling Tsukune in for a kiss, but then Moka's Rosario moved on its own accord and forced Tsukune to remove it.

"Good afternoon Tsukune…"

"Good… afternoon… Moka…."

"Don't look so surprised… you had the other me last night… now it's my turn."

Moka reached into her pocket, but didn't find what she was looking for.

"Looking for this?"

Before Moka could do anything Tsukune had placed the trinket she had used on him she had used on him where her Rosario normally went. Drained of her vampire strength, Tsukune had no trouble pinning her to the couch.

"You devil… You filthy rotten devil…"

"How does it feel to have the tables turned and to be a puppet of my strength?" he asked.

"You will remove this thing… right… now…"

"Okay."

Much to Moka's surprise Tsukune removed the trinket without protest.

"What? Why?"

Tsukune took off his shirt and lay down so Moka could get on top of him.

"I know my place…"

Moka laughed.

"Just for that… I'll try to be gentle this time."

"That does not inspire confidence."

If Moka was honestly trying to be gentle then she wasn't showing it, but it didn't really matter because this time Tsukune could fight back, at least until Moka bit him and took a great deal of his blood.

"I hope you're not too tired… We're just getting started."

Tsukune absolutely couldn't believe what happened next. She actually let him ejaculate inside of her, after which she happily collapsed on top of him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Moka."

At first she didn't answer, she just lay on top of him waiting to get a reaction. He had indeed won her heart, but until now she had been too proud to admit it.

"I love you too Tsukune…"

The two lovers lost themselves in another kiss.

"_And some day our love will produce a miracle."_

**The End**

**Don't worry there will be another story eventually. Moka did just say "some day our love will produce a miracle."**

**I think we all know what that means.**

**Coming up next…**

**Pokemon: The man with the Black Charizard**

**Ash is the biggest celebrity in Kanto since he's become the regional Pokemon Champion, defeated Giovanni, captured Omegamoah, and now has contributed to the restoration of Professor Oaks lab and Cerulean City thanks to the money he's raised in his own tournament "The Omega Games". (Even though he admits he can't take all the credit for Omegamoah's capture)**

No one wants to see Ash fall more than Giovanni, unfortunately he can't get his revenge from inside a jail cell, and in the Omega Games one hundred different trainers from around the world tried to beat Ash and failed, so he's hired the one man whom he believes can do the job... The man with the black Charizard, whose Pokemon have undergone painfull agumentations to make them more powerful. Giovanni wants to see Ash Ketchum lose it all and wants Omegamoah back, and he knows that for the right price the man with the black Charizard will get it done.

Meanwhile Brock and Misty's sisters hatch a plan to get Ash and Misty to fall for each other.


End file.
